


If You Can't Read French, Go For Tacos

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [11]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Delicious Tacos, Fluff, French Restaurants, M/M, Nico can read French, Tacos, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind Date at a Restaurant</p><p>“What is this?” He hissed, motioning at the menu card, “Are these even real words?” He looked back at what he assumed was the soup section, “I mean, what the hell is soupa lognon?”</p><p>Nico laughed, his eyes sparkling in amusement. “That’s Soupe à l'oignon. It’s a soup.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Read French, Go For Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based on a prompt I got on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy! This has actually happened to me in Italian Restaurants which makes ordering stressful. The ordering. Not the romance xP

It was just a date. With a person he’d never seen before. It wasn’t even necessary. _‘But who cares?’_ his friends asked him, _‘You just need to stop moping.’_

Okay, so maybe Will was a sensitive person and took things to heart easily. And maybe he’d been dating Sammy for barely a month before they broke up. But he was allowed to feel bad about it. Of course he was! Even though it had been a few weeks since she’d left him. There was absolutely no reason for his brother, Austin, to set up a blind date for him.

‘And at such an expensive restaurant,’ Will mused, looking around him. He was currently seated at a French restaurant, _alone_ , and was passing his time by observing the very elaborate and boring drapery. Austin had made sure that Will arrived well before the decided time, and well before his date. If they decided to turn up, anyways. He glanced at his watch and sighed. They were 10 minutes late already.

Suddenly a young, dark haired man walked into the restaurant. He was wrapped in a black trench coat, his hair sticking out haphazardly, like he’d just gotten out of bed. He was talking to one of the waitresses, motioning with his hands while talking, albeit quite gracefully. Will decided he liked it. And then the man was staring at Will. Will quickly looked away in embarrassment, hoping (for some wild reason) that this man would turn out to be his date.

“Excuse me?” A deep voice broke his chain of thoughts. He looked up and found himself staring at a set of chocolate-y brown eyes. “Are you Will Solace?”

Will gulped. There was something intimidating about the way his eyes seemed to stare right through Will. “Um. Yeah,” he managed to say, “Yeah, that’s me.”

And then the man smiled and everything was alright because, damn, did he look good. And much friendlier. “I’m Nico,” he said, sitting down opposite to Will, “Looks like I’m your date tonight.”

Will smiled and sat back comfortably. Maybe this blind date idea hadn’t been so bad. If Nico was as nice as he made a first impression. A few moments passed in uncomfortable silence where both of them just stared at each other, trying to figure out what to say.

Nico finally cleared his throat and asked, “So what’s your favourite colour?”

At that Will laughed loudly. “What?” he asked, chuckling.

Nico smiled too, and shrugged. “We’ve got to start somewhere, right?”

Will laughed again and said, “Purple.”

Nico nodded. “Mine’s white.”

“White’s not a colour.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.”

And so they asked each other random, weird questions for a few more minutes. Will noted that Nico used his hands a lot while talking, which apparently came from his Italian heritage. And he was also a huge nerd, especially when it came to superheroes. At least Will wasn’t the only one who had a crush on Chris Evans. So they chatted a bit more about their favourite comics and movies and other stuff which Will couldn’t talk about with his siblings or friends, until a waitress came up to their table to take their order.

Will skimmed through the menu and winced as he found himself looking at a bunch of complicated French dishes which he was definitely going to end up mispronouncing. “Um.” he looked up at Nico, silently asking for help.

Nico smiled and looked at the waitress. “We’ll order in a while, if you don’t mind.”

The waitress nodded and left, smiling brightly at both of them.

Will turned back to Nico. “What is this?” He hissed, motioning at the menu card, “Are these even real words?” He looked back at what he assumed was the soup section, “I mean, what the hell is soupa lognon?”

Nico laughed, his eyes sparkling in amusement. “That’s Soupe à l'oignon. It’s a soup.”

“Yeah. Funnily enough, I got that,” Will grumbled, trying not to think about how sexily those French words had rolled off Nico’s tongue.

Nico stared at him for a moment before putting his menu down. “You know what? This place is too fancy for my liking. You want to grab some tacos from down the street?”

Will squinted, trying to see if Nico was making fun of him, “Seriously?”

Nico shrugged and got up. “Let’s go,” he said, holding a hand out for Will to take.

And that’s how Will found himself at a food truck in a suit and tie with an Italian who could speak French, eating the most delicious tacos he’d ever had on a park bench.

“This is so good,” Nico moaned, his mouth full of taco.

“Mmmm. I know right,” Will said dreamily.

After that, there wasn’t much scope for conversation. It was mostly just about praising the sheer deliciousness of those scrumptious tacos.

As Will gulped down his last bite, Nico suddenly put his napkin down next to him and leaned in closer to Will. He could see the faint freckles across Nico’s nose. And his brown eyes actually had a few flecks of gold in them. And was it just him or was it suddenly really hot? 

“I’m glad Austin introduced me to you.”

Will blushed. “Yeah, me too.”

“Are you over your heartbreak yet?” Nico asked, moving in a tiny bit closer.

It took a few moments for Will to register what he was talking about. Wow, he’d actually forgotten about Sammy for a while.

Smirking slightly, he reached out for Nico’s hand and rubbed his thumb against the inside of his palm. “I’ll definitely be. If you agree to go out with me again sometime.”

Nico smiled and leaned in, planting a kiss on Will’s cheek. He pulled back and scribbled something on an unused napkin. He handed it to Will and got up. “Call me, Sunshine.”

Will nodded, cheeks still burning. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t moping anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment! Criticism appreciated!


End file.
